El Pergamino de Shodaime
by Nebur-kun
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba y un personaje que algunos conocéis van en busca de unos ladrones ninja que robaron un pergamino de Shodaime primer Hokage.


NARUTO:

EL PERGAMINO DE SHODAIME

Capítulo 1: Un pergamino importante 

La suave y brillante luz del sol se filtró por la ventana de la habitación e iluminó la cama. Naruto se despertó bostezando, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos de tal forma como si quisiera tocar el techo. Acto seguido se levantó, se aseó y desayunó con una cara de lo más aburrida, puesto que no tenía muchas esperanzas en que aquel día fuese emocionante.

Justo cuando había acabado de vestirse, alguien llamó a la puerta. Después del incidente con el misterioso Itachi, no se sentía muy seguro cuando llamaban a la puerta igual que él. Esta vez no se confiaría tanto, así que metió la mano en su porta-kunais por si acaso. Con cuidado y resguardándose bajo la puerta, giró lentamente el manillar y...

-¿Sakura-chan? –dijo en un tono entre alegre e interesado.

-Hola, Naruto. Prepárate lo necesario para salir un par de días.

Kakashi-sensei nos necesita para una misión.

-OK, ahora mismo salgo –dijo con mucha ilusión. Dadas las circunstancias, no parecía ser otra de las muchas misiones de poco riesgo que hacían a menudo.

Un minuto más tarde, Naruto salió, cerró la puerta con llave y los dos genin empezaron a caminar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿esta misión tiene algo que ver con Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente no, pero será mejor que nos lo tomemos como un entrenamiento.

Naruto resopló y puso cara de furioso, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Si no fuera porque Sakura también iba y por lo que le había dicho ella, no iría tan fácilmente a la misión.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará Kakashi-sensei en aparecer? –dijo Sakura –.Yo pienso que una hora.

-30 minutos –respondió Naruto.

En efecto, Sakura tenía razón, Kakashi llegó con una hora de retraso.

-Buenos días, ¿preparados para la misión?

-Desde hace una hora –respondió Naruto mirándole como cada vez que se retrasaba. Es decir, como cada vez que llegaba.

-Entonces vayamos al despacho de Tsunade. Os están esperando vuestros compañeros.

-¡Eso ha sido por tu culpa, Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto.

-Eh...estaba en una cita –dijo Kakashi intentando disculparse. Naruto y Sakura se imaginaron a un Kakashi pervertido leyendo el Paraíso del Coqueteo o intentando besar a una chica sin quitarse la máscara, así que decidieron no tocar el tema.

-¿Tu no vas con nosotros? –preguntó Sakura.

-No. Tengo una misión pendiente con Anko –respondió mientras leía su preciado libro.

Los tres llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, aunque ésta vez sólo estaba Shizune. También estaban allí Hinata (que en cuanto Naruto entró por la puerta se puso colorada), Anko, Kiba, Tenten y una joven de unos 23 años y de estatura media. Ella era muy guapa, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos de color marrón. Llevaba una cinta de pelo y vestía un top morado a juego con unas muñequeras y unos brazaletes dorados. El pantalón era blanco con el borde verde, abierto por ambos lados y decorado con dibujos de formas variadas. Llevaba unas tobilleras iguales a los brazaletes y calzaba unas sandalias azules.

Shizune se levantó del asiento –al parecer se había sentado sin remedio al tener que esperar tanto tiempo, puesto que Kakashi estuvo haciendo...mejor no saberlo. Tonton terminó durmiéndose por aburrimiento.

-Buenos días. Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar.

-¿Dónde está la vieja Tsunade?

-¡Naruto, no hables así de Tsunade-sama! –gritó la Inner Sakura dándole un gran puñetazo de regalo. Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara mientras que Kakashi sonreía para sí pensando que era uno de los pocos afortunados que no había recibido los temidos "golpecitos" de Sakura.

-Ella no ha podido venir porque está en una misión diplomática en la aldea de la Arena –respondió Shizune, recordando que cuando ella empezó a ser aprendiz de Tsunade también defendía a su maestra con mucho carácter.

-Vale, vale –respondió un Naruto asustado tocándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-Como todos sabéis, –prosiguió Shizune –Konoha fue atacada por Orochimaru y aún no se ha podido recuperar del todo. Por si fuera poco, una banda de ninjas ha robado los planos del 1º Hokage que contenían información sobre toda la aldea y las principales vías de escape en caso de que se produjese un ataque a gran escala. Pase lo que pase, es necesario recuperar el pergamino para que nuestros enemigos no cuenten con ventaja.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a robar esos planos? –alegó Naruto.

-Creemos que los ninjas eran del clan Fuuma, por lo que es bastante probable que estén dirigiéndose al País del Arroz. Vosotros dos –dijo mirando a Naruto y Sakura –ya habéis estado allí un par de veces, así que puede que vuestra experiencia os ayude con esta misión.

En ese momento, los dos recordaron la misión que realizaron junto a Jiraiya en la que se adentraron en la cueva de Orochimaru. Se miraron mutuamente para afirmar lo que les había dicho Shizune.

-Si, esperamos que nos sirva para encontrarlos lo antes posible –dijo Sakura.

-De todas formas –añadió Anko –tenéis otra pista sobre su paradero. Los ladrones también robaron unas joyas mías que desprenden un aroma muy característico. –Acercó un anillo con una gema a Akamaru, que olisqueó el objeto. –Espero que os resulte de ayuda –dijo dándole el anillo a Kiba.

Shizune prosiguió con la explicación.

-Bien. Esta chica –dijo presentando a la joven, a quien todos se quedaron mirando (no penséis cosas pervertidas, que la gente malinterpreta mucho las cosas) –es Seong Mi-na, una guerrera koreana que ha venido para ayudaros y así obtener información sobre una espada legendaria.

-Hola, yo seré vuestra compañera en esta misión.

-Bueno...eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué es eso de la espada legendaria? –preguntó Naruto.

-Os lo explicaré por el camino –dijo la chica. –Debemos apresurarnos.

-Muy bien –dijo Shizune sonriente en un tono bastante alto, lo que despertó a Tonton, quien se puso a mirar a todos lados frenéticamente y luego suspiró y se volvió a recostar –entonces ya podéis retiraros. Buena suerte a todos.

-Tened cuidado, y no olvidéis abrigaros –dijeron Anko y Kurenai. A todos los novatos se les cayó una gota en sus cabezas y las miraron con cara de "ya no somos niños pequeños". –Eh...buena suerte –alegaron tímidamente al ver sus reacciones.

Los genin y Seong Mi-na se despidieron y empezaron su camino. Atravesaron en poco tiempo la aldea, dirigiéndose al País del Arroz.

Caminaron más deprisa conforme se iban alejando de la aldea.

-Estamos a mitad de camino –dijo Sakura.

-Entonces vamos bastante bien –alegó Seong Mi-na –esos ninjas no son de los que corren sin descanso, seguramente estén refugiados en algún lugar.

-Seong Mi-na –dijo Hinata –creo que deberíamos detenernos para descansar.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Hinata. Escuchadme todos, vamos a montar las tiendas. Pasaremos aquí la noche.

Todos se detuvieron y empezaron a montar las tiendas. Decidieron formar un círculo alrededor de una fogata para comer algo antes de ir a hablar con la almohada. Sakura y Hinata prepararon entre la dos una cena rápida. Mientras comían estuvieron charlando.

-Bueno –dijo Hinata –os voy a contar un chiste. –Todos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Hinata, un chiste? Si fuera una historia de miedo sería más "normal" dado que estaban alrededor de una hoguera en la noche. Pero...¿un chiste? Quizás la presencia de Naruto la afectaba demasiado. Aunque puede hablar muchas veces con naturalidad, no es de las chicas que te vayan contando chistes o bromeen. –Era broma –dijo al ver las caras sorprendidas de los demás. Naruto era el que más se había sorprendido.

-Dime, Seong Mi-na –dijo Sakura intentando evitar el tema, aún estaba un poco trastocada –¿cómo sabes tanto de los ninjas a los que estamos persiguiendo?

-Porque conseguí información sobre ellos al enterarme de que robaban fragmentos de la espada que estoy buscando. Una vez me asaltaron por el camino y pretendieron que les contara todo lo referente a la espada, pero les vencí y entonces fueron ellos los que me revelaron esta información.

-¿Te dijeron algo que no sabías sobre la espada? –preguntó Hinata ya un poco más calmada.

-No. Sólo sobre ellos y el paradero de su jefe Yoshimitsu, que es el único que podrá decirme dónde se encuentra. A este grupo de ladrones ninjas se les conoce como los Manjitou, y su base está en el País del Arroz, cerca del monte Fuji.

-¿Qué tipo de espada es la que buscas? –preguntó Tenten, ansiosa por saber más sobre el arma.

-Una espada maligna y muy poderosa que se alimenta de almas: la Soul Edge. Pero no os preocupéis, sólo quiero destruirla para que nadie pueda utilizarla, es muy peligrosa.

-Oh, entonces es un asunto muy delicado –afirmó Tenten. –Te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese tal Yoshimitsu, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Tenten. Cuento contigo.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu estilo de lucha?

-El estilo Seong para la Zhanmadao (espada larga) y el estilo Ling-Sheng Su para la Guan Dao (alabarda) –cogió su Guan Dao para enseñársela a Tenten. –Te presento a Scarlet Thunder (trueno escarlata) –dijo bromeando.

-Ahora que lo dices, me suena haber oído hablar de esos estilos. Conozco un poco del manejo de ese tipo de armas.

-Quizás podría ayudarte a mejorarlo.

-¿En serio? –su ilusión fue tal que casi se desencaja la mandíbula. –Seria genial. Me gustaría enseñarte mi técnica con los pergaminos, pero...

-Estudié unos años en una academia ninja, –dijo cortándola suavemente –creo que facilitará las cosas. Te prometo que te ayudaré a mejorar tu control con la Guan Dao –afirmó posando cariñosamente la mano en su hombro.

-Yo también –alegó Tenten correspondiéndola al gesto.

Las dos sonrieron sabiendo que ese era el principio de una gran amistad.

Lo de que Shizune defendiese a su maestra con mucho carácter me lo he inventado yo, no es un dato oficial.


End file.
